


Moments

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and so much bad humor, i mashed like fifty prompts together for the fun of it, im sorry, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Tobirama and Madara.





	Moments

“Are you... blushing?”

Staring, gaze unwavering, Tobirama cleared his throat, “Don't be ridiculous. No.” He answered stoically.

Smirking, Madara stepped closer, into his personal space, “Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, bad-ass Tobirama to _blush_?” He asked again.

Breaking their eye contact, Tobirama looked off to the side, focusing on the cream walls, noticing for the first time that they were rather fascinating. “No. It's... It's because it's cold.” He responded blandly.

Grinning, Madara cocked his head to the side, “Huh, because it's cold? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that I told you, 'your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is, too'?”

Voice cracking, Tobirama licked his lower lip nervously, “N-no.” He managed to choke out, decidedly not making eye contact with Madara, face growing redder.

Still grinning, Madara reached up slowly, hand resting on the back of Tobirama's head, watching the man's gaze instantly locked on him. Giving a soft smile, Madara leaned in, placing a kiss on those pliant lips, before pulling away.

Eyes flickering from Madara's eyes to his mouth, Tobirama stood stock still, unmoving other than quiet breaths that left his lips. “What is this?”

Purring, Madara smirked, “Affection.” He responded, hand sliding down to Tobirama's neck, thumb rubbing along Tobirama's jawline.

“Disgusting,” Tobirama replied, making that thumb stop stroking, as Madara stared at him. After another moment of silence, his face flushed again. “Do it again.”

Small laugh echoing throughout Tobirama's office, Madara leaned in again, pressing another kiss to those lips, thumb resuming in its slow and purposeful strokes. When he pulled away, he brought his other hand up, cupping Tobirama's cheeks, “Adorable.” He murmured.

Inhaling slowly, Tobirama looked off to the side, “Stop.” He managed to bite out.

Slyly, Madara pressed himself up against him, arms wrapping lazily around his neck, “Cute, delightful, charming, sweet, winsome, and so very, very, pretty.” He cooed.

Ears burning red, Tobirama's face turned red, his red marks all but disarming, “S-stop.” He pleaded, trying so hard not to stare at Madara, but eventually, he had to, seeing the man grinning.

Madara chuckled, kissing him again, watching with rapt attention all the slight emotions that passed over his target's face, “I'm only speaking the truth.” He murmured.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Tobirama took another breath, “Are you trying to destroy me?” He asked, peeking back down shyly.

With a lick of his lips, Madara shrugged, “Maybe a little.” He answered smugly, before pulling away, stabbing Tobirama's chest with a gloved finger, “Dinner, Senju. Tonight. My treat.” He didn't let Tobirama reply, ghosting his finger over his lips to stop him from talking, “We both deserve a break after this week, so don't you dare say no.” He muttered, frowning a bit.

Tilting his head, Tobirama offered a small smile, “I wasn't going to decline.” He informed him, shifting a bit from one foot to another, “I was simply going to inquire as to where we are going.”

Beaming, Madara's eyes lit up, “It's a surprise.” He responded, taking another step back. “No shinobi clothes.” He insisted, taking another step. “I'll pick you up in an hour.” He said, before turning, walking out, opening and closing the door behind him.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Tobirama took a breath in, before breaking out into an actual grin of his own. He shook himself a bit, grabbing anything he could take home to work on later after dinner, putting it all in a satchel he had begun to carry with him to the tower. He quickly left, nodding his goodbyes to a few people such as his brother and Izuna, wondering if his face was still flushed as he left the building and if he had given anything away.

Madara had arrived exactly an hour later, picking Tobirama up for their impromptu date, and they had a wonderful evening, despite the face Tobirama was certain his face was going to melt off if Madara didn't stop complimenting him the whole time, leaving him unbalanced.

 

 

 

Several weeks later, Tobirama was back in his office, sitting at his desk as he looked over paperwork, organizing how they planned to set up for the staff of the academy they were going to start in the village when Madara walked in.

“So, how's the prettiest person in the world doing?” He asked, sliding onto the corner of the desk near Tobirama, smirking at him.

Barely even glancing up, Tobirama hid a quirk of his lips, “I don't know, how are you?”

Inhaling sharply, Madara's voice cracked as he spoke, “I'm fine.” Oh shit. Tobirama never responded like that, usually, he flailed in his strange little-controlled way. He wasn't really prepared for him to flirt back openly like this!

Finally, Tobirama smirked, “Good, I'm pleased to hear it.” He answered, before turning in his chair, standing up and moving in between Madara's thighs, leering down at him, smugly. Watching Madara swallowed, he let his smirk grow, leaning down to his ear, whispering, “I think we should have fish for dinner tonight.” With that, he went back to his seat calmly, picking back up the papers he had been focused on.

Staring at the empty space in front of him, Madara slowly turned, facing Tobirama, “Oh, you!” He squawked, getting up and smacking Tobirama's shoulder, “You asshole!” He growled, stalking off and out of the room, slamming the door. Leaning back, Tobirama began to count down from ten in his mind, and by the time he reached one, the door reopened, Madara glaring at him, “Fine.” He muttered, slamming the door closed once more, his footsteps sounding off in the hallway as he left.

 

 

 

Entering into Madara's office, Tobirama quirked a brow when he saw the said man leaning back in his chair, groaning. “Madara?”

Head tipping forward, Madara let his forehead smack into the desk, “I can't take this anymore. Take me out.” He pleaded.

Tilting his head, Tobirama frowned as he glanced over him, “In the date kind of take out, or the assassination kind of take out?” He asked, moving closer to the desk.

Offering up a small, tired laugh, Madara shrugged, “Surprise me.” He answered, before peering up. “At this point, either is welcomed.”

Walking over to the chair, Tobirama pulled Madara back up into a sitting position, massaging his shoulders and neck, trying to ease out some of the tension, “Are you going over the budgets for the market?” He asked, gazing down.

Groaning, Madara nodded, “Yes.” He answered scathingly, glaring at the papers. “Pain in my ass.” He muttered darkly.

Chuckling, Tobirama leaned down, kissing Madara on the jaw, “Go home and relax. You've been here since early morning for the meetings, haven't you?”

Madara nodded pitifully, “Yes.” He said with a moan as he felt the tension leave his neck completely. “Magical hands.” He murmured in awe, rolling his shoulders. “Thank you.”

Smiling, Tobirama pet his soft hair, “You're welcome.”

 

 

 

Toeing off his shoes, Tobirama listened to the shuffling coming through from his kitchen, and he made his way quietly, wondering what Madara was getting into. Peering around the corner, he caught the man with his hand in his treat jar. “Take your hand out slowly, and no one will be hurt.” He said monotonously.

Jumping, Madara turned to him, staring him straight in the eyes before saying, “I'm pregnant.” Then, never leaving Tobirama's gaze, he shoved a cookie into his mouth, munching down on it.

With a suffering sigh, Tobirama dragged his hand along his face, “Why are you like this?”

Grinning, Madara shrugged, placing the jar down, but not without grabbing another cookie, “Because I'm awesome like that.” He answered seriously, before moving to Tobirama, kissing him.

 

 

 

“Alright, once Touka is finished changing, she's going to make her way into the tavern, where-” Tobirama paused, watching his cousin walk into the room, hands fidgeting with the dress she was wearing, looking utterly uncomfortable, glancing around at everyone in the room. “Change of plans.” Tobirama murmured, “Touka, go get back into your gear. You look ridiculous in that.” He turned his gaze to Madara and Izuna, glancing between the two of them, “Izuna, you can be the fake seducer.”

With a cry, Izuna grinned, “Yes! I've always wanted to be a prostitute!” He exclaimed. “I'm going to do you all proud!” He said, scampering off after Touka.

Mouth open, Madara watched his brother bounce off, slightly terrified, “I'm not related to him.” He said to Tobirama, deadpan.

Smirking, Tobirama shook his head, “I do believe that you are. I'm sorry for your misfortunes.” He teased, chuckling when Madara simply huffed.

 

 

 

“This is going better than I thought it would.”

Tobirama glanced over at Madara, hissing quietly, “They have us tied up, chakra restriction tags on us, and this is going better than you thought?”

Madara flashed him a grin, “Well, they haven't slit our throats yet.”

Tobirama closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper down. Once this mission was over, he was going to have Hashirama make sure that Madara wasn't actually insane. This was _not_ going well.

 

 

 

Arms flailing in the air, Madara growled, “I am sure!” He informed Tobirama, “I know what I'm talking about.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama shook his head, “I'm telling you, it's not there.”

Growling, Madara paced in a small circle, before waving a finger at Tobirama, “Well, fuck me if I'm wrong bu-!”

“You're wrong,” Tobirama replied easily.

Flustered, Madara huffed, “Wha-”

Tobirama stepped closer, eyes narrowing, “You. Are. Wrong.” He watched as Madara stared at him, and he repressed a groan. Honestly, he didn't know at this point if Madara was, but he couldn't find the shuriken pouch he had insisted was in the living room, and Madara did say something very tempting... They'd been dating for several months now, unaware if anyone else had even noticed, though they hadn't been hiding it, and he found himself frustrated in ways he hadn't been since his teenage years.

Blinking, it clicked in Madara's mind what he said, “O-okay...” He replied, face flushing, before offering up a cheeky grin, “Are you going to, then?”

“Oh, yes.” Tobirama answered, pulling Madara into a heated kiss, “In just a moment.” He said distractedly, covering Madara's jaw with short kisses, fingers trailing up and down his sides.

 

 

 

Sitting together, Madara leaning back into Tobirama's chest with their legs intertwined, Tobirama tipped his chin on top of Madara's head, wrapping his arms around him as he leaned further back onto the couch in his room, “What's your biggest fear?” He asked, suddenly.

With hesitation, Madara answered, “You.” He murmured, grabbing one of Tobirama's hands, playing with those long and deft fingers, little scars adorning them from the man's experiments.

“Me?” Tobirama questioned, not sure how he was supposed to even feel about that.

Tipping his head back, Madara turned his face, burying it into his neck, “I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror, and you'll see yourself the way that I do. You'll realize just how amazing you are, and that I don't deserve you.” He murmured, before his voice dropped, barely a whisper, “I'm terrified you'll leave me.”

Squeezing Madara tight to his chest, Tobirama twisted just enough to put a hand under his chin, turning their faces together so he could place a firm, sweet kiss on his lips. “I will not willingly leave you, Madara.” He promised. “One of us may die on a mission, or protecting one of our loved ones, but I will not just leave you alone one day.” He assured him, kissing him once more just because.

 

 

 

“And-, are you not listening to a word I'm saying?!” Madara demanded, growling at his lover.

“To be honest, I'm choosing not to listen.” Tobirama responded dryly, looking up from the plate he was washing, “Why do you even concern yourself with what he believes? You know the truth of it, don't let other opinions bother you.”

Shoulders slumping, Madara moved to Tobirama, dropping his forehead on his shoulder, “I am the clan head. If my people are not going to listen to what I tell them, how can I continue to lead them, knowing they are worried about the choices I make for all of us?”

Settling the dish down on the rack to dry, Tobirama turned, kissing the top of Madara's head, “You'll figure it out, Madara.” He assured him, rubbing his back. He grabbed the man's hand, gently tugging him into his study, sitting down on his chair, before pulling Madara into his lap, “C'mere, you stay right here while I work on some theories until you feel better.” He murmured.

Leaning into the warmth, Madara gave a small nod, before placing a gentle kiss on Tobirama's neck, “Okay.” He said, sighing.

 

 

 

“Kami.” Touka breathed, watching Madara force Tobirama up from one of the tables, pulling him out to the dance floor. “Izuna, are you seeing this?” She asked, not looking at him as she smacked his arm, getting his attention.

“What? Did you not know they were together? It's been like half a year.” Izuna said, frowning at Touka. “Touka?”

Tearing her eyes away from the two men, she looked to Izuna, trying to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. “Tobirama _never_ dances. _Never_!” She insisted, watching with awe. Sure, this was Hashirama's and Mito's wedding, but now she found herself much more entertained on her other cousin and his beau. “He's dancing.” She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Still... Seeing Tobirama moving with Madara, with an actual smile? She might just melt at the sight.

 

 

 

“I love you.”

Fumbling with his hairbrush, Madara faced Tobirama, eyes wide. “What?”

Sliding into the bathroom, Tobirama picked up the hairbrush, combing through Madara's hair, “I love you.” He repeated, working out several tangles.

Choking, Madara looked back into the mirror, watching Tobirama contentedly brushing his hair, and a warm feeling took over him. With a small smile, he made eye contact with his lover through the mirror, “I love you, too.” He murmured.

 

 

 

Pinning Tobirama down, Madara bit down on his collarbone, sucking enough to leave a mark, before pulling up, slamming their mouths together as he rolled his hips down, making Tobirama gasp underneath of him. “Move in with me.” He demanded. “New house, mine yours, I don't care.”

Groaning, Tobirama struggled to get his hands out of Madara's grasp, rolling his hips up to meet his, “Is this really, nng, the time to talk about this?” When Madara stuck a hand down his pants, grabbing his dick, he let out a moan, “Kami, yes, point taken.” He panted.

 

 

 

It had been a long grueling day, moving everything from Tobirama and Madara's houses into their new home, and despite having their family there to help, they were all feeling exhausted. Tobirama had managed to make a dinner for them all, and now they were sitting on chairs around the room, Tobirama sitting against the back of his couch, Madara laying with his head on his lap. He was idly stroking his hair while he talking with everyone, Madara clearly too tired to even bother. “How about you, Mito? Are you settling into the village well?” He asked, having been concerned with this. After all, she was so far from home, in a completely different environment than what she grew up in.

Giving a soft smile, Mito nodded, “Yes. I'm quite fascinated, really. We may have had storms and sunny days, yet here, the temperature changes more often, and I am looking forward to seeing the snow that Hashirama says happens now and then.”

Hashirama looked between Tobirama and Madara, grinning, “It's like he's a cat.”

Eyes snapping open, Madara glared at Hashirama, “I will kill you.” He muttered, glaring when his comment made everyone in the room laugh.

 

 

 

Tobirama peered out the window in their kitchen, watching as Madara attended to his birds, fingers fidgeting with the papers in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he watched as his lover finished, coming back into the house, through the back door. “'Dara?” He called, turning to face the door he would come in through.

Peeking in, Madara smiled at him, “Yeah?” He asked, frowning when Tobirama didn't answer or even move. “What's wrong?” He asked, walking in, placing his palm on Tobirama's cheek, giving him a worried look.

Taking a deep breath, Tobirama lifted the papers in his hands. “Here.” He murmured, observing.

Confused, Madara looked at the papers in his hands, reading over them, before his face flushed red. “Tobirama, wha-”

Getting down on one knee, Tobirama took one of Madara's hands, “Uchiha Madara...” He started, looking up shyly, “This past year has been one of the strangest adventures I have ever lived through or shared with someone.” He began. He reached into his tool pouch, pulling out a ring, that he had handcrafted himself, holding it up for Madara to see. “I want to continue these times with you, for as long as we are both alive. I want you to know, even when we are arguing, that I love you, and there is nothing you could do to change my mind. I want us together, without you fearing for the day I might leave, or what the future may hold. I want to be able to come home from my missions, thinking of home, knowing my husband would be eagerly awaiting me. I want you, forever.” He finished, face blushing red at the end of it.

Shocked into silence, Madara gaped at him, before shutting his mouth, nodding his head vigorously, “You, I, yes!” He answered, leaning down, pulling Tobirama into a possessive kiss. “Of course, you ass. Kami, I thought something was wrong, you dick!” He said, smacking Tobirama's shoulder, before kissing him again. “Forever?”

Chuckling, Tobirama nodded, “Forever.”

 


End file.
